09 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Sąsiad na widelcu - /2/; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika planeta seria 2. Koala. Rodzinne sekrety. (Wild Boar: Born to Be Wild Planet Wild. Koala: Family Confidential); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:55 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5992 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5992); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:55 Urodzinki - Tu zaszła zmiana; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Tasmania. Diabelska wyspa. cz 1. Misja Samodzielność (Devil Island); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:40 Nie ma jak u mamy - koncert z okazji Dnia Matki 14:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 MacGyver I - odc. 4, Mapa (MacGyver I, ep. 4, The Gaunlet); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 168; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Galeria - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /174/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Finał ENERGA Basket Cup; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 110, Męska decyzja (seria V odc. 9) 20:25 Downton Abbey III - odc. 9 (Downton Abbey III, Christmas Special: A Journey to the Highlands) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 22:10 Radio na fali (Pirate Radio (a.k.a. Boat That Rocked, The)) - txt. str. 777 129'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA, Niemcy (2009) 00:35 MacGyver I - odc. 4, Mapa (MacGyver I, ep. 4, The Gaunlet); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:30 Notacje - Stefan Bratkowski. Krakowskie juwenalia 1956; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Galeria - odc. 168; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:15 Galeria - odc. 169; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:10 Świat się kręci - /174/; widowisko publicystyczne 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 523; serial TVP 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 524; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 70 Małgorzata Pieczyńska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP 12:50 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:50 Baron24 - odc. 21 "Uzdrowiciel" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:30 Schody do spełnienia (Going up the stairs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2010) 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:55 Zaginiona - odc. 6/7 - Śledztwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"WAKACJE W GRUDZIĄDZU" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/79; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1145 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1071; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 805 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Stroje w PRL; film dokumentalny 24:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 110, Męska decyzja (seria V odc. 9) 00:15 Wojna polsko - ruska - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009) 02:10 Aida - odc. 7/13; serial komediowy TVP 03:00 Stroje w PRL; film dokumentalny 04:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Opole 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 9.06 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Uzdrowiska Polskie - Krynica - Zdrój - odc. 1 07:50 Rozmowa Dnia 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda - 9.06 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 26; magazyn 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda - 9.06 - 2 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Seniorada; magazyn 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:55 Oglądam sobie ptaszki; reportaż 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:40 Młodzież kontra 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę OPP 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 62 13:55 Przechodzień codzienny 14:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 53 Odnawianie się lasu; magazyn 14:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 MP Seniorów w wioślarstwie - Poznań 2014; relacja 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:34 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Dwa łyki polityki - odc. 10 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:53 Pogoda 18:55 Sport Opolski 19:00 Rozmowa Dnia 19:10 Ginące zawody - odc. 23 Nad brzegiem rzeki; reportaż 19:25 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego - odc. 5 Tadeusz Rudnicki; magazyn 19:50 Podwodna Polska - Turkusowy skarb; reportaż 20:15 Lapidarium Opolskie - Nyska katedra cz. 4; magazyn 20:40 Niecodzienni, nietypowi, niezwykli - odc. 26 Mój FIAT; cykl reportaży 20:55 Sekrety świata; felieton 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 9.06 - 4 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier 23:05 Przechodzień codzienny 23:10 Druga strona plakatu; film dokumentalny 00:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:15 Echa dnia 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 00:55 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:05 Pogoda - 9.06 - 4 01:10 Przechodzień codzienny 01:15 Telekurier 01:45 Raport z Polski 02:05 Oglądam sobie ptaszki; reportaż 02:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Młodzież kontra 03:55 Druga strona plakatu; film dokumentalny 04:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 185 (odc. 185); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014) 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.15 Świat według kiepskich 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.00 MEGA HIT - Dzień niepodległości - film sci - fi, USA, 1996 23.00 Drive - dramat kryminalny USA, 2011 1.05 Rok dwutysięczny - film sensacyjny, USA, 1999 3.15 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 13.55 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 16.00 Rozmowy w toku 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Surowi rodzice - reality show 21.50 Sekrety chirurgii - reality show 22.50 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles - serial 23.50 Kamuflaż III - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn 1.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.40 Sekrety Magii 3.00 Rozmowy w toku 3.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:30 Kulinarny wieczór kabaretowy (ELITA) 07:25 Siedem stron świata - odc. 7/7 Wrak - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Ladies - piosenki z koncertu 11:40 Galeria - odc. 156; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 6/75 - Parapet Party 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /10/ 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 2/3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (196); magazyn 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 960* - Śluby, ale czy kawalerskie; telenowela TVP 16:20 Studio Wschód: Wołyń znaczony krzyżami 16:55 Galeria - odc. 156; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Polacy na jachcie (492) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /10/ 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 41 Malezja (154) "Nowoczesne KL"; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Dziewońskich; magazyn 18:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 6/75 - Parapet Party 19:20 Kurier Pojednania - Relacja z wręczenia Nagrody Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2014 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Wesołe miasteczko; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /10/ 20:50 Na sygnale - odc 19/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 21:20 Na sygnale - odc 20/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Interameryka - Paweł (493) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Dr Krystyna Doktorowicz; cykl reportaży 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Galeria - odc. 156; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 3 /10/ 01:15 Siedem stron świata - odc. 7/7 Wrak; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Wesołe miasteczko; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Na sygnale - odc 19/26; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:10 Na sygnale - odc 20/26; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Interameryka - Paweł (493) 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 6/75 - Parapet Party 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Fascynujące Śląskie - Dr Krystyna Doktorowicz; cykl reportaży 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Disney Channel 6:00 Nie ma to jak hotel 6:25 Powodzenia, Charlie! 6:50 Austin i Ally 7:15 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 7:35 Auta - odcinek specjalny 7:40 Liv i Maddie 8:10 Mako Mermaids 8:35 Jessie 9:00 Nadzdolni 9:30 Powodzenia, Charlie! 9:55 Blog na cztery łapy 10:20 Austin i Ally 10:45 Nadzdolni 11:15 Jessie 11:40 Taniec rządzi! 12:05 Słoneczna Sonny 12:30 Wolfblood 13:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 13:25 Austin i Ally 13:50 Powodzenia, Charlie! 14:15 Mako Mermaids 14:45 Jessie 16:00 Violetta 16:50 Mako Mermaids 17:15 Powodzenia, Charlie! 17:40 Blog na cztery łapy 18:10 Jessie 18:35 Nadzdolni 19:00 Wolfblood 19:25 Auta - odcinek specjalny 19:30 Austin i Ally 20:00 Violetta 20:50 Powodzenia, Charlie! 21:15 Blog na cztery łapy 21:40 Mako Mermaids 22:05 Wolfblood 22:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 22:55 Moja niania jest wampirem 23:20 Nie ma to jak hotel 23:45 W.I.T.C.H. 0:10 Wolfblood 0:35 Violetta 1:25 W.I.T.C.H. 1:50 Wolfblood 2:15 Violetta 2:15 3:05 W.I.T.C.H. 3:30 Wolfblood 3:55 Violetta 4:45 W.I.T.C.H. 5:10 Wolfblood 5:35 Do dzwonka Cafe Disney Junior 6:00 Specjalny agent Oso 6:15 Przystanek dżungla 6:30 Opowieści z Kręciołkowa 6:45 Zou 7:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia 7:25 Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie 7:40 Calimero 8:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8:25 Klinika dla pluszaków 8:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8:45 Henio Tulistworek 9:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia 9:25 Zou 9:40 Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie 9:50 Miś Muki 10:05 Calimero 10:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 12:55 Henio Tulistworek 13:20 Klinika dla pluszaków 13:45 Julius Junior 14:00 Butik Minnie 14:05 Jej Wysokość Zosia 14:30 Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie 14:45 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 15:00 Butik Minnie 15:05 Art Attack 15:30, 19:30 Goofy i inni 15:55, 19:55 Legenda Tarzana 16:20, 20:20 Kacza paczka 16:45, 20:45 Lilo i Stitch 17:10 Henio Tulistworek 17:35 Jej Wysokość Zosia 18:05 Piżamiaki 18:25 Klinika dla pluszaków 18:40 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 18:45 Zou 19:00 Podróże Justina 19:15 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 21:10 Jej Wysokość Zosia 21:35 Zou 21:50 Klinika dla pluszaków 22:05 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 22:10 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 22:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 22:50 Zou 23:10 Klinika dla pluszaków 23:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 23:50 Przystanek dżungla Disney XD 6:00 Duch i nas dwóch 6:20 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:45 Z kopyta 7:10 Oddział specjalny 7:35 Mega Spiderman 8:00 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 8:25 Galactik Football 8:50 Dzieciak kontra kot 9:20 Doraemon 9:50 Mega Spiderman 10:15 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 10:40 Leci królik 11:05 W tę i nazad 11:30 Pokémon: Przygody w Unovie 11:55 Mega Spiderman 12:20 Max Steel 12:45 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 13:10 Fineasz i Ferb 13:35 Strange Hill High 14:00 Camp Lakebottom 14:25 Myszka Miki 14:30 Oddział specjalny 14:55 Mega Spiderman 15:20 Doraemon 15:50 Galactik Football 16:15 W jak wypas 16:45 Duch i nas dwóch 17:10 Paczki z planety X 17:35 Z kopyta 18:00 Oddział specjalny 18:25 Fineasz i Ferb 18:50 Mega Spiderman 19:15 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 19:40 Max Steel 20:10 Zeke i Luther 21:25 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 21:50 Fort Boyard - Ostateczne starcie 22:20 Strange Hill High 22:45 Duch i nas dwóch 23:10 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 23:35 Leci królik 0:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:20 Duch i nas dwóch 0:45 Strange Hill High 1:05 Galactik Football 1:30 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 1:50 Leci królik 2:15 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:35 Duch i nas dwóch 3:00 Strange Hill High 3:20 Galactik Football 3:45 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:05 Leci królik 4:30 Strange Hill High 4:50 Galactik Football 5:15 Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:35 Leci królik